prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
John Morrison and The Miz
John Morrison and The Miz are a professional wrestling tag team in WWE, currently performing on the SmackDown brand. The duo originally performed on ECW brand, but also appeared on the Raw and SmackDown brands due to ECW's talent exchanges with those brands during their tenure as a team. The team had no official name, although they had been referred to as "The In Crowd" or "The Dirt Sheet", after the name of their Slammy Award-winning online webshow, The Dirt Sheet. Both were former WWE Tough Enough contestants, with Morrison winning the show's third season and Miz the runner-up of its fourth season. They first began teaming together in November 2007. Originally rivals, John Morrison and The Miz became partners as a result of winning the WWE Tag Team Championship and making the title exclusive to the ECW brand, for a brief time. They eventually dropped the title in July 2008. During their title reign, Morrison and Miz developed a gimmick that resulted in the duo being given their own webshow, The Dirt Sheet, and their own in-ring interview segment of the same name on ECW. In December 2008, they won the Slammy Award in the category for Tag Team of the Year and won the World Tag Team Championship. The team split in April 2009, after Miz was drafted to the Raw brand and Morrison was drafted to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2009 WWE draft. After the team disbanded, Morrison and Miz sporadically feuded with each other until Morrison's departure from WWE in November 2011. They reunited in January 2020 after Morrison returned to WWE. History Formation On the November 16, 2007 edition of SmackDown, ECW superstars and then-rivals John Morrison and The Miz were paired to face Matt Hardy and Montel Vontavious Porter in a match for the WWE Tag Team Championship and subsequently won after Porter turned on Hardy. After winning the title, Morrison and Miz brought the title to the ECW brand. When they won the WWE Tag Team Championship, the two were no longer portrayed as enemies, but rather as trusting friends. They would defend the title on numerous occasions on both ECW and SmackDown as well as multiple pay-per-views against the likes of Shannon Moore and Jimmy Wang Yang and Tommy Dreamer and Colin Delaney. The team's gimmick was further expanded upon when they were given a show on WWE.com called The Dirt Sheet, which later became the most popular show on the website. On June 23, at the 2008 WWE Draft, the duo defeated the Hardys which earned ECW its only draft pick, which was Matt Hardy. On July 20, 2008, at The Great American Bash the team lost the title to Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder; however, neither Miz nor Morrison were pinned during the match. After losing the tag titles, Morrison and Miz entered a feud with ECW newcomers Evan Bourne and Ricky Ortiz, who they had previously mocked (and continued to do so) on the Dirt Sheet, as well as an Internet-centered feud with RAW's Cryme Tyme based on which WWE.com online show was the best (between the Dirt Sheet and Cryme Tyme's "Word Up"). Morrison & Miz won a match between the two teams at Cyber Sunday, which was voted for by fans. Recently Jillian Hall has also aligned herself with the tag team. Throughout October the team has mocked D-Generation X. On the October 28th edition of ECW their feud with DX continued mocking them after a live Dirt Sheet attacking two impostors playing Shawn Michaels and Triple H. They proceeded to lose a match against DX on the 800th Episode Celebration of Raw. During the match they mocked DX's signature moves having Morrison perform Sweet Chin Music on Triple H, The Miz went for the Pedigree on Triple H but failed to perform it. Reunion (2020–present) On the January 3, 2020 episode of SmackDown, Miz reverted back to his villainous character and Morrison subsequently made his WWE television return in a brief backstage interview, coming out of Miz's locker room. On the January 10 episode of SmackDown, Morrison reunited with the Miz on Miz TV and insulted the audience for booing his tag team partner, establishing himself as a villain as well. Later that night, Morrison helped Miz win his match against Kofi Kingston. Morrison made his in-ring return the following week, defeating Big E in a singles match. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature tag team moves' **Double belly to back wheelbarrow facebuster **Double gutbuster **Double spinebuster **Powerbomb / neckbreaker combination **Hurricanrana by Morrison from the top rope, into a mid-air powerbomb by The Miz **Slingshot catapult by The Miz into a forearm smash by Morrison, knocking the opponent backwards, followed by a slingshot elbow drop by Morrison onto the opponent draped over The Miz's knees *'The Dirt Sheet' **In February 2008 Morrison and Miz were given a streaming segment on the WWE website named The Dirt Sheet in which they mocked other wrestlers and facets of pop culture. On August 5, they aired the first-ever live edition of The Dirt Sheet on ECW. *'Nicknames' **The (self-proclaimed) Greatest Tag Team of the 21st Century *'Entrance themes' ** "Ain't No Make Believe" - also Morrison's theme in singles competition ** "Reality" - also The Miz's theme in singles competition, not used as much as "Ain't no make Believe" ** "I Came to Play" - also The Miz's current theme in singles competition, used first upon Miz's entry before Morrison's theme. *'Catchphrases' **"Be jealous!" Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Tag Team Championship (1) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1) **Slammy Award (2) External links * John Morrison's WWE Profile * Miz's WWE Profile * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:2007 debuts Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions